Winding machine is a mechanical device in the field of packaging machinery, which is used to wrap packaging film on the surface of articles. The walking type winding machine is used for winding of articles with great volume. The walking type winding machine is a king of automatic equipment, including a steering part and a machine body. The walking type winding machine is provided with a front protection ring, which is fixed on the machine body, when the walking machine collides with an obstacle, it can protect the important parts of the steering part. However, when this structure collides with an obstacle, the machine body is directly impacted; moreover, the machine body has a large size, which is not sensitive to change direction when walking. In addition, for the previous walking type winding machines, the length of path is used to calculate the path, and the insensitive change of direction will bring great cumulative error.